Carnaval del Barrio
Carnaval del Barrio is the 16th song from the soundtrack. Extras Lin wrote a new section in this song for Anthony Ramos, who plays Usnavi de la Vega https://twitter.com/Lin_Manuel/status/1129393255056105473. He said that what he writes for Anthony now is harder to spit https://twitter.com/Lin_Manuel/status/1129406951413174274. Tweets * On set cry of the day: Remembering 2008, flying home straight from my Abuelo Guisin’s funeral in to the second week of Heights Broadway performances. I remember steeling myself for Alabanza, the eulogy, then Carnaval snuck up on me. 1/4 https://twitter.com/Lin_Manuel/status/1143201232716275712 * But @EliseoNY saw it before I did. As Piraguero he sings, “Pa’rriba esa bandera...” and I join him for the harmony in the second half. We are face to face. And he SQUEEZES my hand, the other to his heart, on “Y cuando yo me muera... Entiérrame en mi tierra” & holds me up. 2/4 https://twitter.com/Lin_Manuel/status/1143201237271293952 * Tears pour down my face for the happiest moment in the show. 3/4 https://twitter.com/Lin_Manuel/status/1143201238844104704 * Fast forward to this week: there I’ll be, dressed like my Abuelo Guisin, on the high harmony, one hand holding a flag, the other hand gripped to my heart, singing with @ARamosofficialhttps://twitter.com/ARamosofficial: “Y cuando yo me muera, Entiérrame en mi tierra...” Life moves in huge, strange circles. 4/4 https://twitter.com/Lin_Manuel/status/1143201241180319745 Lyrics DANIELA Hey! Hey! What’s this tonterÍa that I’m seeing on the street? I never thought I’d see the day… Since when are Latin people scared of heat? When I was a little girl Growing up in the hills of Vega Alta My favorite time of year was Christmas time! Ask me why! spoken Why? DANIELA There wasn’t an ounce of snow But oh, the coquito would flow! As we sang the Aguinaldo The carnaval would begin to grow! Business is closed, and we’re about to go… Let’s have a carnaval del barrio! [PIRAGUA GUY ¡Wepa!] [Community groans DANIELA ¡Carnaval del barrio! ¡Carnaval del barrio! Carnaval… GUY ¡Carnaval! DANIELA Del barrio… GUY ¡Barrio! DANIELA Carnaval… GUY/GRAFFITI PETE ¡Carnaval! DANIELA Del barrio… GUY/GRAFFITI PETE ¡Barrio!] DANIELA We don’t need electricidad! Get off your butt, ¡avanza! Saca la maraca, bring your tambourine Come and join the parranda [PIRAGUA GUY ¡Wepa!] PIRAGUA GUY/GROUP 1 Carnaval… ¡Del barrio! Carnaval... ¡Del barrio! PIRAGUA GUY/SONNY/GROUP 1 Carnaval… ¡Del barrio! Carnaval… ¡Del barrio! 2 ¡Carnaval! ¡Barrio! ¡Carnaval! Barrio! Carnaval! Barrio! ¡Carnaval! ¡Del barrio! CARLA Oh, me, me, me! Dani I have a question I don’t know what you’re cantando DANIELA Just make it up as you go! We are improvisando! Lai le lo lai lo le lo lai! You can sing anything! CARLA What? DANIELA Carla, whatever pops into your head Just so long as you sing! [CARLA Uh… My mom is Dominican-Cuban My dad is from Chile and P.R. which means: I’m Chile-Domini-Curican... But I always say I’m from Queens!] GUY ¡Wepaaa! PIRAGUA GUY/SONNY/GROUP 1 Carnaval… ¡Del barrio! Carnaval… ¡Del barrio! COMMUNITY ¡Carnaval! ¡Barrio! ¡Carnaval! ¡Del barrio! VANESSA Why is everyone so happy? We’re sweating and we have no power! I gotta get out of here soon This block’s getting worse by the hour! You can’t even go to a club with a friend Without having somebody shove you! DANIELA Ay, por favor Vanessa, don’t pretend that Usnavi’s your friend We all know that he looooove you! COMMUNITY Ohhhh!! CARLA Wow, now that you mention that sexual tension is easy to see! VANESSA Yo, this is bogus! DANIELA Haven’t you noticed you get all your coffee for free? [Community cheers] PIRAGUA GUY/SONNY Carnaval… ¡Del barrio! Carnaval… ¡Del barrio! COMMUNITY ¡Carnaval! ¡Barrio! ¡Carnaval! ¡Del barrio! NEIGHBOR Here comes Usnavi! USNAVI Yo! Yo! Yo, y-y-yo-yo! Now, now, everyone gather ‘round, sit Down, listen, I got an announcement Wow, it involves large amounts, it’s Somewhere in the range of ninety-six thousand! Atención, I’m closin’ shop! Sonny, grab everybody a soda-pop! Yo, grab a bottle, kiss it up to God ‘Cause Abuela Claudia just won the lotto! Abuela Claudia won the lotto! We’re bookin’ a flight for D.R. tomorrow! COMMUNITY Oh my gah! [COMMUNITY (EXCEPT VANESSA & SONNY)] Alza la bandera ¡La bandera Dominicana! Alza la bandera ¡La bandera Puertoriqueña! Alza la bandera ¡La bandera Mexicana! Alza la bandera ¡La bandera Cubana! GUY ¡Pa’ribba esa bandera! ¡Álzala donde quiera! ¡Recuerdo de mi tierra! GUY/USNAVI ¡Me acuerdo de mi tierra! ¡Esa bonita bandera! ¡Contiene mi alma entera! Y cuando yo me muera ¡Entiérrame en mi tierra! [COMMUNITY Hey!] Hey! Hey! Hey! break DANIELA Everything changes today! COMMUNITY Hey! DANIELA/CARLA Usnavi’s on his way! COMMUNITY Hey! DANIELA/CARLA Off to a better place! COMMUNITY Hey! DANIELA/CARLA Look at Vanessa’s face! COMMUNITY Hey! BENNY Everything changes today! COMMUNITY Hey! [BENNY Goodbye, Mr. Rosario! USNAVI Okay!] BENNY I’m taking over the barrio! USNAVI/DANIELA/CARLA We’re getting out of the barrio! DANIELA Hey, Mr. Benny: have you seen any horses today? COMMUNITY Hey! BENNY What do you mean? [DANIELA I heard you and Nina went for a roll in the hay! ALL Hey!] Ohhhh… [WOMEN Benny and Nina Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!] ¡Qué bochinche! Nina and Benny! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! MEN Benny and Nina Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! ¡Qué bochinche! Nina and Benny! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! [SONNY Hold up PETE Wait a minute!] SONNY Usnavi’s leavin’ us for the Dominican Republic? And Benny went and stole the girl That I’m in love with? She was my babysitter first! PETE Hoo! SONNY Listen up, is that What y’all want? We close the bodega The neighborhood is gone! They selling the dispatch And they closing the salón And they’ll never turn the lights back on, ‘cause— [SONNY/VANESSA] We are powerless, we are powerless! SONNY And y’all keep dancin’ and singin’ and celebratin’ And it’s gettin’ late and this place disintegratin’ and— SONNY/VANESSA We are powerless, we are powerless! USNAVI Alright, we’re powerless, so light up a candle! There’s nothing going on here that we can’t handle! SONNY You don’t understand, I’m not trying to be funny! USNAVI We’re gonna give a third of the money to you Sonny! [SONNY What? USNAVI Yeah, yeah…] SONNY For real? USNAVI Yes! Maybe you’re right, Sonny, call in the coroners! Maybe we’re powerless, a corner full of foreigners Maybe this neighborhood’s changing forever Maybe tonight is our last night together, however! How do you want to face it? Do you wanna waste it, when the end is so close you can taste it? Y’all could cry with your head in the sand I’m a fly this flag that I got in my hand! [PIRAGUA GUY ¡Pa’rriba esa bandera! COMMUNITY Hey! GUY/DANIELA ¡Álzala donde quiera!] COMMUNITY Hey! USNAVI Can we raise our voice tonight? Can we make a little noise tonight? COMMUNITY Hey! GUY/DANIELA/CARLA ¡Esa bonita bandera! [COMMUNITY Hey! GUY/DANIELA/CARLA ¡Contiene mi alma entera!] COMMUNITY Hey! USNAVI In fact, can we sing so loud and raucous They can hear us across the bridge in East Secaucus? GUY/DANIELA/ CARLA/SONNY/MEN ¡Pa’rriba esa bandera! ¡Álzala donde quiera! COMMUNITY ¡Carnaval del Barrio! USNAVI From Puerto Rico to Santo Domingo Wherever we go, we rep our people and the beat go… GUY/DANIELA/ CARLA/MEN ¡Esa bonita bandera! ¡Contiene mi alma entera! COMMUNITY Carnaval del Barrio USNAVI Vanessa, forget about what coulda been Dance with me, one last night, in the hood again DANIELA/CARLA ¡Wepa! and Usnavi slowly begin to dance. COMMUNITY ¡Carnaval del barrio! ¡Carnaval del barrio! DANIELA ¡Pa’rriba esa bandera! ¡Oye! Y cuando yo me muera Entiérrame en mi tierra ¡Del barrio! Alza la bandera! Adios! Adios! Adios! COMMUNITY ¡Carnaval del barrio! ¡Carnaval del barrio! ¡Del barrio! Alza la bandera La bandera Dominicana! Alza la bandera ¡La bandera Puertoriqueña! Alza la bandera ¡La bandera Mexicana! COMMUNITY Alza la bandera La bandera La bandera La bandera La bandera ¡Alza la bandera! Hey! References Category:Songs